


Extreme fangirling

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, Doctor, just stop telling me I’m weird or odd or something like that. I’m just nerd.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme fangirling

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first English fanfic, if there is any mistake, please let me know and I'll correct it.

**Extreme fangirling**

 

 

“Martha, you have to calm down with this. It’s not normal and, believe me, I saw lots of unusual things.”

“Oh, Doctor, please! Just a few minutes.” begged the girl.

“I let Shakespeare yell _Expelliarmus_ , just because you asked me to. That was odd.” The Doctor counted on the fingers of his hand. “And I bought you the Deathly Hallows - really, you should left it in the TARDIS, it’s spoiler.”

Martha tried to persuade him again. “Please, it won’t take too much. And then we can go wherever you want.”

“This is insane. I’m not letting you meet a sixteen-years-old J. K. Rowling. It’s out of the question.”

# 110 words

 

 

He didn’t know exactly why he agreed and pleased Marthas’s desire to meet J.K. Rowling.

Luckily they didn’t end up with alien invasions and they didn’t break any timeline.

However he still thought Martha’s passion for Harry Potter’s world was incredibly alarming.

“Are you happy now?” he asked.

“Yes, of course! She was brilliant! And I’d loved to ask her an autograph. Why did you stop me?”

“You can’t ask an autograph to a woman that’s not yet famous. It would seem weird.”

“Please, Doctor, just stop telling me I’m weird or odd or something like that. I’m just nerd.”

# 100 words

 


End file.
